


A Honey-Bright Dream

by tealmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, consent kink?, honeymustard - Freeform, self-harm mention, they're gross and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealmoon/pseuds/tealmoon
Summary: “In your head, think about a staircase, and you’re standing at the top. I’m going to count from twenty to one, and with each number, imagine walking down one step at a time. You’re not gonna think about anything but walking down those steps and listening to me."Red and Stretch experiment with erotic hypnotism for the first time.





	A Honey-Bright Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts).



“You’re going to start by relaxing the bones in your feet...” The hypnotism guides that they had found definitely weren’t written with skeletons in mind, with all that talk of muscle relaxation and body parts skeletons didn’t even have. Luckily by now they had adapted it well enough that Red could recite it by memory, and it didn’t take much time to work through all the parts of the body, Stretch melting back into the bed as Red knelt at his side.

And now that he was basically a puddle of bones: “In your head, think about a staircase, and you’re standing at the top. I’m going to count from twenty to one, and with each number, imagine walking down one step at a time. You’re not gonna think about anything but walking down those steps and listening to me. The whole time, you’ll be falling deeper into a trance, and you’ll feel really fuckin’ relaxed.” Stretch grinned briefly at that, before his face smoothed out again. By now, he was a pro at falling into the right mindset. “You’re putting aside all your worries. Twenty.... nineteen... You feel so safe and comfortable...”

It was amazing how easily he went along with it. Sure, he’d had plenty of practice by now, but if it was Red getting this spiel, it would have completely bounced off him, only meaningless words.

“Three, two, one, and...” Red paused, surveying the skeleton in front of him. For someone who didn’t know Stretch, the changes might have been too subtle to see. His shoulders were relaxed rather than just slumped, his breathing was deeper than it usually was. If Red let him, he could fall asleep like this.

His eyelights were large and hazy, and he looked up at Red with a vague trusting expression. This was where it usually stayed, but they wanted to go farther than usual. Adding sex was a new experiment, when before they had been using it to get him to reduce his smoking. Not to stop, Stretch had too much of an oral fixation for that (which Red definitely appreciated), just to cut down so he could go for more than five minutes without a cigarette in hand.

“Now that you’re at the bottom of the staircase, there’s a door in front of you.” Although the detail was a little boring, he started to explain how the door looked, what the doorknob was like, a lot of minutiae that would help Stretch visualize it properly. Maybe they’d figure out a sexier induction with more practice.

It was time to get to the good bits.“When you open the door, first off all you can see is this red light, bright but not so bright that it’s painful to look at. As you step inside the room, you can feel all of that light rushing inside of you, leaving you feeling warm and peaceful... And really, really turned on, excited to do anything I ask. You don’t have anything summoned, but you feel so ready for it. When all of that red light’s sucked up into you, you can see a room, with a bed, where I’m waiting for you. Every word I say gets you more horny and eager, but you’re not going to summon anything without my say-so. You’re going to do everything I tell you to, and you’re going to _love_ it.”

If Stretch’s quickened breath wasn’t convincing enough, the glow through his clothing definitely told Red it was working. “Are you ready?” He nodded eagerly, and Red had to hold back from kissing away that goofy, adorable look off his face. Time to see how deep this actually went.

“Now, I want you to strip down, sweetheart. All of it, and make it slow.” That was an easy test: he usually tried to keep on at least some sort of clothing during sex, and Red didn’t have the heart to tease him too much over it. Not after the first time, when he had managed to get properly naked and then couldn’t come after an hour and a half of dedicated effort, culminating in a panic attack. He could make all the jokes he wanted about how bony and unpleasant his bare body was, but it was obviously insecurity. Stretch had just a few cigarette burns down his arms and legs, nothing in comparison to the battlefield of Red’s bones—hopefully someday Red would get him to believe it wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.

But now, he just grinned sleepily and started taking off his hoodie. The technique needed a little work, but it was slow as promised, his spine curving enticingly as his shirt followed suit. And the whole time he didn’t look uncomfortable, didn’t try to make a pun to distract Red into accepting half-nudity because he was too busy laughing. He raised himself onto his knees to squirm down his shorts without any hesitation, tossing them onto the carpet. His pelvis was shimmering with magic, but until Red directed him, it wouldn’t form.

Maybe next time Red could set up some music, tell him to shimmy his hips a little bit, but it was a good effort anyway. Maybe in normal times, he could get him to practice or something. With the lights off and alone, if he needed it—not that Red didn’t want to watch, but he’d probably be too shy.

If everything worked out, they could really play with this sort of thing to see how far it could go. But for now, unsure about how things would go, they had decided on a pretty basic game plan, the kind of things they’d both generally be okay with, even without all of this _...setup._

“Now, I want you to summon a nice dick for me. You’re already hard and longing for someone to touch you... Your magic is as concentrated as it’s ever been...” And, almost immediately, a boner just like that. For now, a pussy wasn’t on the itinerary, though Red hoped they could try that on a later attempt. His hands were twitching and flexing, but he didn’t move any further, waiting to be commanded.

And the best part... Red reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and dragged out his prize. He made sure to squeeze a little lube inside before carefully placing the cock sleeve in Stretch’s hands. “You’re going to use this on yourself. Really make it as slow and drawn out as you can, because I’m going to feel it too. And you don’t want to disappoint me, right?”

His eyelights flared even brighter, and, once Red nodded, he immediately moved it down to his cock. It wasn’t _actually_ an extension of Red’s pussy, since he still needed to keep his head and make sure nothing bad happened while Stretch was under, but this would test whether the suggestions would actually convince him or not. Hopefully under hypnosis the sleeve would feel just as warm and wet as the real thing. Plus it was just the right shade of bright red, same as his magic, that just seeing it was a turn-on.

It was sweet how, thinking it was part of Red, Stretch teased at the toy for a while, just barely brushing the head of his cock inside, fingers stroking over it. And when he deemed it to be ready, he started thrusting carefully, like the ‘construct’ might break at any second. While one hand was working at his cock, shaking with the effort of going slow, the other roved around his body, brushing over ribs, against his spine. It finally settled up his ribcage, trailing along the underside of his sternum: an apparent sweet spot Red hadn’t discovered on his own. No wonder, it was an unexpected spot that he’d _definitely_ take advantage of in the future.

Stretch lasted longer than Red expected he would with all of those hypnotic suggestions working against him. Still wasn’t very long in actuality, but he deserved some credit. “Just like that, moving so slow and sweet for me, you’re such a good boy...” Praise on praise, all in a hoarse whisper, until Stretch finally couldn’t take anymore and came with a whimper. “That was so beautiful, you did amazing.” Red didn’t want him to think otherwise, even for a second.

He could have ended things there. That by itself had been scaldingly hot, but... He was feeling past worked up and into ready to burst territory. Might as well use that to his advantage and give this a really good ending.

“Now, pay attention to this part.” Obediently, Stretch sat up, when usually nothing could get him out of horizontal once he was well-fucked and tired. Just that alone, wondering about all the commands Stretch might follow in a second, nearly shoved him over the edge right there. He yanked his shorts down without bothering to fully take them off, his dick jutting out. “Keep an eye on this, okay sweetheart? When I’m finished with my business, when you see me come, you’re going to feel it in yourself even without me touching you. And you’re going to vanish that pretty little cock of yours and keep your hands on the bed just like that. Don’t move them, don’t touch yourself, just watch. It’ll be so intense that you’re going to come harder than you’ve ever before.”

He had considered ordering Stretch to lick up his come afterward, but Stretch could be kind of picky about bodily fluids, and he didn’t want to push limits. Even with the whole “hypnotized people don’t do anything they’re not okay with normally” thing, he wasn’t going to break the trust that had let them try this in the first place. That was the whole point of making a game plan in the first place, the list of things Red was allowed to ask for. If things went well, they could add to it in the future.

Fuck, he hoped there would be more in the future.

He considered taking things slow too, really drawing things out to keep Stretch under a little longer, but he wasn’t going to last long, not after that display. And...he reached over, dipped his fingers into the mess leaking out of the cock sleeve, and used it to slick himself up further.

The whole time, he kept watching Stretch: how his body twitched and shivered, hips jutting into nothing, his soul manifesting and starting to leak all over him in heavy drops staining the bone orange. Red had forgotten to tell Stretch not to summon it, but he was still being a good boy and not touching himself, hands clutching the sheets below him hard enough that he wondered if they’d rip.

His motions began to stutter, and he let go of his spine to hold himself up with one hand as he stroked with more urgency. If only it had been Stretch’s hand on his shaft instead, those smooth long phalanges teasing him... If he asked, Stretch would reach over and jerk him off with that same adoring look...

And, obedient as promised, his body locked up the second Red started to come, almost down to the millisecond. His Soul, which had grown as swollen and needy as Red had ever seen it, splattered all over his ribs, his face, some of it even traveling far enough to land on Red. Skull thrust back, spine arched, toes literally curling, and the whole time, for what nearly felt like a minute, wailing in ecstasy. Red’s finish almost looked boring in comparison, milking out streams of come onto Stretch’s shaking femurs.

He was glad that they had the house to themselves; Stretch had never gotten that loud before. On a normal fuck, Red would be lucky to hear a moan that wasn’t immediately smothered into his hand. He’d always been too shy to vocalize before, though on rare occasions he could manage dirty talk in a whisper. To have him _scream_...

Ideally, Red would have just passed out right there, regardless of the come on the sheets, but he had to be responsible about this. It was still novel and amazing that he wanted to be responsible about something (about _someone_ ) for once. He hurried to dab up most of his mess and fix his shorts before he leaned over Stretch, who was still panting for breath. Man, he needed to be careful with this sort of thing or Red was going to give him an orgasm he wouldn’t ever be able to top. Not that he wouldn’t try the hell out of it. With proper documentation, of course, he’d have to be scientific.

He waved his hands in front of his face, to make sure he was paying attention. “Good job there, buddy. Take a few deep breaths, that’s all we’re going to do for now.” He waited until Stretch’s breath went back to normal. “Now, imagine yourself standing and walking out of that room and back over to the door. Yeah, I know you probably don’t want to get up, but you can’t stay there forever. I’m going to count up to twenty, and when I’m doing it, you’re going to go back up that staircase. It’s going to get brighter with each step, and you’re going to be more alert. When it reaches twenty, you’re going to open the door at the top again and wake up. Right?” He had to make sure not to rush the counting, as much as he wanted Stretch aware _now._

“And...twenty.” He reached forward, brushing Stretch’s cheekbone with the hand that wasn’t covered in jizz. He shook his head in response, like he was actually waking up, his eyelights sharpening with lucidity. Seeing the orange blush starting to spread across his skull, embarrassed at the mess and his nudity, Red grabbed his hoodie and tossed it over.

Once he was covered up, Red started to speak. “So how was that? Blow your mind? Or maybe we need a second try where I actually blow you?” Do you want to do it again? Are you okay? Luckily Stretch got his unspoken, sappy meaning.

He leaned against Red. “You know, little concerned that the next time we try to do this for my smoking or nightmares, I’m gonna get a boner and ruin the whole thing. So I guess that’s still a plus, but we’d need a different method for the nonsexy stuff, and I don’t think nicotine gum does shit for skeletons.”

That didn’t sound like much of a consequence to him, but he shrugged. “I take it that means it was good for you. How’d it feel?” Personally, the idea of being hypnotized himself was kind of a turn-off. It was hot as hell to see Stretch that vulnerable, but doing it himself felt like he’d just be putting himself in danger. Probably wouldn’t even be able to go under, let alone stay there.

“It was... Okay, don’t take this a slight against you, but I don’t think I’ve ever had a fuck where I wasn’t at least a little freaked out. Worried it’d hurt or something would be gross or I’d screw it up. But I didn’t get any of that here, didn’t have a single worry. Take it that means I’m easily hypnotized.”

“So is that a yes on doing it again?”

“Of course it is. Not all the time, that’d be a lot of effort for quickies, but...more often, maybe?” He glanced at Red, and he wondered if Stretch thought he would turn him down and say it was an interesting experiment but not his thing.

“Mm, what if when you’re hypnotized I could convince you that jizz tasted like honey or something?” If he had eyebrows, he would have been waggling them, and he gave the most perverse grin he could manage, though with a face like his, it didn’t take much effort.

Stretch let out a startled laugh, shoving a pillow in his face. “What sort of sick shit have you been thinking up?”

“The kind of sick shit you’d be into, asshole. You’re blushing like crazy. ” And maybe it’d make oral easier on Stretch; he liked giving it, but it was hard to do a post-orgasm cuddle when he’d have to duck out to rinse his mouth first. Red grabbed a pillow of his own, and they had a brief duel, though it amounted to only a few light smacks each. They _had_ just fucked, not much energy left.

“Think of the possibilities,” Red continued. “I bet I could edge you to hell and back with this, or do a dozen orgasms all in a row. I could destroy you, sweetheart, wouldn’t that be fun?”

It took a moment for him to recover from that revelation, but Stretch shook off his embarrassment to give as good as he got. He smirked back and ran a finger along Red’s collarbone. “Just saying, maybe we can get me hypnotized enough that I can take that monster cock of yours. Maybe even ride you?” His grin twitched a bit; he’d been insecure in the past about that sort of thing, though with practice he’d gotten a lot better. He could take dick or the occasional small toy if they were really slow and careful about it, and Red wasn’t complaining about it, but he guessed Stretch was dissatisfied. “If we’re making sexy hypnosis goals, put that on the list.”

Oh fuck, that’d be _amazing._

“Should we be writing this shit down?” He fumbled around the nightstand, but there wasn’t anything in reach to write on, and who knew where his phone had gone?

“Later,” Stretch mumbled, trying to kiss his teeth and vaguely hitting his jaw instead. The trance must have taken more out of him than expected. “Are you really gonna forget stuff like ‘make come taste like honey’ and ‘get your boyfriend on your dick?’ It’s sleep time now.”

Red flailed a little in mock distress, as Stretch’s lean became more of a flop, wrapping his arms around Red. “You can’t stay awake for thirty more seconds? Get your bony ass off me, I need to clean up.” After all, the cock sleeve was still waiting on the bed beside them, fully leaking on the sheets now, and Blue kept threatening to make Stretch do his own laundry whenever there were too many fluids left behind. The least he could do was to go rinse it out in the bathroom sink. It’d be a half-assed rinse, yeah, but at least now in their new living setup, Stretch had his own bathroom and Blue couldn’t complain about sex toys being left out all willy-nilly.

But no, Red was rapidly becoming a skeletal teddy bear, so thoroughly cuddled that there was little hope of squirming free. He could have argued that they were both a mess as well, tissues only managing to wipe up so much, but it seemed like any argument was going to go ignored now. Within the span of about twenty seconds Stretch’s eyelights were out, his breathing deepened, and just like that, asleep. For being such a pain in the ass, it was pretty adorable.

So much for showering. The best he could do was to teleport the cock sleeve to the bathroom tub where he could clean it later (hoping he _had_ landed it in the tub and not all over the floor). Probably he’d regret it later when all that come dried on them, but right now he couldn’t think of much he’d rather do than be the little spoon in Stretch’s soft, hoodie-wrapped arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo late, but I hope you like it, Type! Hope it briefly sates your endless need for honeymustard. Forgive my limited knowledge of hypnosis.


End file.
